Mailo Sentir
Mailo Sentir '(嫌な予感, ''Malo Warui) or otherwise known as the '''Shell God (貝神, Karakami[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]), is feared as one of the most powerful Fishman in the world. Originally Mailo was a cabin boy of Sun Pirates and Fisher Tiger’s apprentice, later becoming one of Jinbei’s. However he had seemed to have disliked their ideas and leadership of the sun pirates, so taking his Tomogiri and several packages of the Energy Steroids. Form that Mailo had went on a rampage throughout Fishman island and until he was stopped by both Jinbei and Fisher Tiger themselves. From that Mailo was handed over to be tried for his crimes. However the night before his trial he had gotten a visit from a mysterious ghost, came into his cell. He had offered the fishman a price at freedom, in exchange of freeing Mailo he would become a member of the Sujata Pirates. Mailo would have done anything to escape, so desperate he had no other choice. He had agreed and the ghost freed him and a few weeks later he had come into contact with Donsai Sujata, from the had become a member of the Weapons Core and had become ever the more famous. After hearing of the death of Fisher Tiger and Jinbei had taken over the sun pirates, he had been overjoyed. Mailo now has revealed that he wishes to hunt down Jinbei and destroy all of the Fishman who had done this injustice to him. With that Mailo had earned himself a bounty of 63,000,000 for such crimes as: He had done as a member of the Sun Pirates. The leaving the sun pirates, stealing several bags of energy steroids and using these items to go a rampage on Fishman Island. Murdering and injury countless on the island, then escaping and avoiding capture all of this time. Then joining the Sujata crew and committing a series of crimes as one of its members. His most famous crime was done with Creeper and that was breaking into several marine weapons vaults and stealing all of the weapons. With this Mailo sets out to prove that he is the strongest Fishman ever and wishes to finish his business he has with Jinbei. Currently Mailo is a combatant and the swimmer of the Sujata Pirates. Appearance During his days a cabin boy of the Sun Pirates, Mailo had worn a pair of brown shorts and a Hawaiian shirt opened. To revealed that he had the crew's jolly roger tattooed on his belly and a belly button ring. He had a black sash wrapped around his waist and pair of his hips, he had brown sandals and several rings on his fingers. During the Per-time skip, he wore a large and extremely heavy, shell based armor on a daily basis. The armor consists of jagged guards for his arms, chest and shoulders, gray plates covering his abdomen, and a vaguely samurai style metal helmet that conceals his face, as well as his true, deep voice. Then during the post-time skip, he had transformed similar to Hody Jones had done whenever he had ate the energy steroids. He had grown bigger and much more muscular, his shell armor seemed to have the same shape, but in a different color scheme. Going from a brown and gray to a blue and orange scheme. Often he is seen carrying his Tomogiri on his back or often on his shoulder blade. Later in recent events it was revealed that was he was a shark based fishman. Gallery Navigation Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Sujata Pirates Category:Male Category:Axe User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Fishmen Category:Swimmer Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User